An Unlikely Encounter
by sophie-fletcher-14
Summary: Sophie has a major crush on one of her fellow colleagues that she works with, little does she know that he isnt the normal guy she thinks she is. He's actually a vampire. Read on to find out how their sizzling relationship unfolds.


An Unlikely Encounter

Why did I even agree to this party? you silently asked yourself. There was music, food, everything a party should have, but my idea of a night in was tv, good book to read and of course food whilst doing those things was great. But, here I was, until oh well hello. I hadn't quite recognised him from work, there was a undeniable change in his appearance. Tom is his name, and nobody and I mean nobody knew I kinda liked him, but was I going to interact first, no. But now, he looked possibly more handsome than usual if that was possible, styled hair, white button down shirt, fitting him snug in ALL the right places, black skinnies (which also did the same) but sh! And from the way the lights were reflecting of his eyes, they were deep red and staring right at me, ah crap. I'd been staring. And he'd noticed. Right, occupy yourself with something so he doesn't come over, drink? no. Being way out of my comfort zone meant I had no book to hide behind and no tv to distract myself with. And he was still gazing in my direction. why? Chancing a quick glance, he was nowhere to be seen, vanished. No sign of him anywhere. Since it's still early for me to get home, I'll stop for some take out and enjoy the rest of my night in my own comforts. Dreamboat wasn't coming back. Rummaging through the coats was a task in itself to retrieve my cardi, no one had noticed I'd gone, and I was very glad. 'Looking for this?' a extremely familiar voice spoke behind me. He came back. Well, better brave it, retrieve it and make a very quick exit before anything embarrassing happened. 'Yep! That's mine, thank you.. how did you know?' I began gesturing as to how he even knew it was mine. 'I saw you arrive,' he whispered, his cool breath tickling my nose and it wasn't even cold. ODD. 'Well, I better be going, thanks again,' but a tug on my hand, automatically glued me to the spot. 'erm..' 'on your own?' he asked, a ridiculously wide smirk spreading over his face, his eyes now come to mention it were definitely red, a very hypnotic. 'I..I...' Having absolutely no power, his arms were instantly around my waist, and those lips were coming full force towards mine, and umf. He kissed soft and blissful kisses, which progressively turned more quick and feisty, planting them slowly along my jaw, and wow, thoughts of going home now where completely gone. My hands had miraculously found themselves on his very defined chest, and he was now showering my neck.. wait neck? woah. Then, a wonderfully painful feeling hit, he was biting, and leaving marks, and kissing around the areas, 'still wanna leave?' he whispered a little breathlessly, and did I? no. An instant soar of adrenaline saw my hands making there way into his hair as the kisses became a lot more intense than when they began, 'and your hair looked so nice too,' okay, that was definitely a score one for me for flirting. 'your hands look so much better in it,' he answered, still showering kisses wherever he could reach, licking the bite marks gently every so often, it was only then that I realised he'd broke the skin, and were actual bite marks, gonna have a tough time explaining that one away. His chest rose every so often revealing his beautifully toned tummy, and oh to resist the feeling to touch. Feeling more alive every minute, he looked me straight in the eyes, I then realising, why he'd looked different, his fangs that his devilish smile was still smiling around, had a slight drop of blood on them..

'you're mine,' he whispered.

After eventually making it to the hotel room, cool arms wrap around your waist as you inspect the now kiss marks that are bruised over your neck, 'beautiful' he whispers, 'I see you made yourself comfortable,' you laugh slightly gesturing towards his topless torso, 'even more comfortable here' he answers, nuzzling your neck, you both breathe a contented sigh, 'you knew who I was before last night didn't you?' you ask, knowing the answer, 'yes, and I knew then I could never let you come to any harm' then whisks you into his arms, crossing the short distance between bathroom and bedroom, you look up into his now hazel eyes, 'I'm glad you did' you say quietly, and with that he presses kisses everywhere he can reach, blazer already cast aside somewhere, then smiles against your lips, when you start tracing little circles down his sides, you press on a little more pressure and he lets out a yelp, 'so you are ticklish?' using this information to your advantage you with ease flip over so you can gently press your fingertips in every inch of his exposed skin to draw out laughs and gasps, until he stretches up and kisses you, ceasing all movement of your hands and melting into his embrace.


End file.
